In exercising a dog on a leash, the exerciser's body can be subjected to unexpected stresses and strains. Normal movements are distorted since the wanderings of the dog can cause the owner to switch the lease from hand-to-hand or to pass the leash behind one's back. However, ordinances have been passed in most cities of any size to require that the dog be kept on a leash and which poses a very real problem when one is attempting to walk or jog without becoming tangled in the leash.
To our knowledge, no one has successfully devised a leash apparatus which will allow the hands to be free and permit the dog to move freely around its owner. Freed from the strain of holding onto the leash and from the irritation of hand-switching to avoid becoming tangled in the leash, the walking and jogging activities for the dog's owner become more natural. Walking and jogging, while exercising a dog, promotes cardiovascular endurance and increases lower body strength. Furthermore, weights can be carried in the hands to increase upper body strength.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,519 to N. Weissman discloses a child's safety harness having a waist belt with a circumferential slot; and when the child is tethered to a stationary object, a ball bearing device on the end of the tether can be inserted into the slot so that the child can turn or rotate without becoming entangled in the tether itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,833 to G. R. Brotz discloses an animal tether which includes a channel-shaped holder or track for ball bearings at the end of a leash. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,624 to D. Smith discloses another type of waist belt for attaching a leash to a child's harness. The German Patent No. 35,386 to T. Matt discloses a slotted tube for the purpose of retaining a ball at one end of a chain or leash and the chain is provided with a coiled spring so as to minimize any stress on the body.
Harnesses of the type devised are unsatisfactory for use in exercising a dog and particularly if the harness is to be worn by a person. It is important that the pull of the dog's leash be located somewhat below the person's waist to minimize any tendency to unbalance the user. At the same time, it is desirable that the leash be flexibly attached with respect to the user and also be free to advance or slide with respect to the point of suspension from the user so as to avoid tangling or possible tripping of the user. Further, it is desirable that the apparatus be easy to attach to or detach from the waist of the user.